Zero's Life
by TonyJorreah
Summary: Contains strong language. Zero attempts to discover himself... after rediscovering his past. ZERO GETS SOME!! CH.4!
1. The Beginning

Prologue

X, my former friend and companion, is dead. He has been for some time, since 23XX. I'm in horrible condition. The 10 years in the sleep capsule hadn't regenerated my systems the way I'd hoped they would, and now I'm alone, with a bad Z-buster, in the ruins of point D. I'm looking for myself, and with my pre-hibernation upgrades (infinite nourishment and longer Z-sabre), I can look for as long as I want.

Zero then wrote, October 21, 35XX. His journal, though girly (he thought), was therapeutic and helpful. A reploid needs all the help he can get when he's stranded alone in hostile territory.

A reploid, Dr. Wily thought, was "a perfect robot." Reploids are unique from other robots because they can think for themselves, not to mention their humanoid figures and blood. That's right, a robot with blood. The first person to create a reploid, Dr. Wily thought that the human body could not be improved upon, so he included human-like bodily systems in their design, meaning that reploids need to eat, and their blood serves the same purpose as human blood. Also, he included hair on most of his prototype reploids. 

One particular reploid, well, one of currently three, named Zero Omega, has long, flowing blonde hair. His armor (not all reploids have armor) is a vibrant, glowing red. Under the Universal Time Layout, he is now 35. He was created in 00XX, also known as the year 3074, by Dr. Wily. Shortly thereafter, Dr. Wily passed away and left Zero with nothing. Zero knew nothing of himself other than his designation: Reploid #5386-2859-0147-Z Warrior class. He knew how to use his Z-buster, and he'd heard of a new virus that had been contaminating many reploids, since around the time of his assembly. Thus, he decided to join the Maverick Hunters, and the story of Zero began.

Book 1

The Maverick Hunters' ranking system worked as follows: Class D [rookie], Class C [fighter], Class B [warrior], and Class A [Commander]. Since Zero had toned his skills during his practice sessions with Dr. Wily, he already had considerable knowledge of combat and undeniable skill, so he was enlisted as a Class C maverick hunter.

"Damn, I didn't know so many reploids existed," he said to himself as he walked into his crowded barracks.

He sat down in his hibernation chamber, and neatly organized his armor and supplies in a nearby cabinet. Zero figured that if he were friendly with the other reploids, then he would have much fewer enemies and make his combat training less stressful (the training, by the way, was modeled after 20th century Marine Corps training, with academics every other day).

"Hey, how are you doing?" he said cheerfully to his nearest bunkmate.

"Fuck off. I'm meditating."

"OK then!" he said as he walked away slowly. He then realized that not all of the reploids would want to befriend him, since he was already Class C and he was bunked with Class D's. "Oh well," he said as the realization came to him. "I'll do my best. I just hope that prick wasn't representative of the whole battalion."

"Hey, what's going on? I'm Zero and I'm new to the Unit."

"Yeah? Well so am I, dumbass. In case you didn't notice, we're all Class D!"

"Shit, you're right. I was just wondering if you're worried about tomorrow's training."

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm Leebroz. Who're you, dumbass?" Zero laughed.

"I'm Zero." Then, they shook hands and spent the rest of the night getting to know each other.

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES! GET UP NOW!" the Drill Instructor yelled.

"Oh, shit. Day one," Zero said to himself.

"Heh, heh. No kidding," he heard Leebroz say.

"PUT ON YOUR ARMOR AND GET OUTSIDE, NOW! YOU GET 30 SECONDS! 30, 29, 28..."

"Hope your day goes well," Zero said.

"Yeah, you too." said Leebroz. 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! GET OUTSIDE YOU BUNCH O' FAGGOTS!" The two friends didn't say anything else to each other that day, but they couldn't even if they wanted to. The DI's would eat them alive. It was a stressful day, but neither of them had any doubts in their minds. They hoped they would get to Class A together.

The next day was even more stressful, as it was their first day of academics. They sat next to each other, naturally.

"They think we need this shit to be good hunters," Leebroz said sarcastically.

"Well, we do, don't we? My creator always said, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'" Zero thought it was a great saying.

"I still think it's a total crock o' shit."

"Don't worry. There'll be more physical training in an hour."

"YOU! ZERO!" The voice echoed for miles after Zero heard the shout. "CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT A MAVERICK IS AND WHY IT IS THAT WAY!?

"Yes, sir! Ahem... A Maverick is a reploid that has gone 'berserk', causing it to attack humans and other reploids! The source is known to be the Maverick Virus, which has been found in every maverick ever analyzed!"

"GOOD JOB! NOW SIT DOWN!"

"YEAH! SIT DOWN!" Leebroz mocked. Zero hoped that these good times would last.

32 Days Later

"Wooooooooooooo! We did it, guys! Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaa!" You could tell from his tone of voice that Zero was very excited. He had reason to. He had just finished MH training, with all of his friends: Leebroz, Woxal, X, Kalbon, and George.

"On to our 'not as hard' desk jobs!" Woxal said.

"I heard that brudda!" exclaimed Kalbon.

"It'll still be hard, but now we get paid!" X said.

George sighed. "Life is good." They all felt proud of themselves for their accomplishments, and they all went to sleep that night very satisfied with themselves, after a few rounds of beer (yes, reploids can drink).

Zero woke at the crack of dawn the next day, hoping that his assignment would agree with his interests (video games, freelance writing, women). Sure enough, he got the one job he didn't want: technician. But at MH headquarters, that's a doctor.

"My job starts tomorrow," he complained to his friends while they all enjoyed lunch. "I'm the technician."

"Technician?" X seemed interested. "You meet all the girls on that job."

"Hmm?"

"Everyone gets injured sometimes, right? I mean, lately, there've been a lot more Class B girls."

"Yeah, and more missions," George intervened with a full mouth.

"You're sure to meet one 'loid you'll like," Kalbon said, also with a full mouth.

"I don't know. Maybe I will meet more girls, but I really didn't want that job. I have to do 20 days of straight academic training." Zero sighed.

"Heh, heh. Goin' back to school, eh?" Leebroz laughed. So did the whole table.

"Shut up, guys. Anyways, what assignments did you all get?"

"I was promoted to Class B, and now I have missions every week," X said.

"Fuck. that's what _I_ wanted."

"I got the kitchen," Woxal said.

"I'm a mechanic," said Kalbon.

"Ditto," said George.

"...." Leebroz didn't say anything after that.

"What's up Leebroz? Didn't you get assigned?" Zero asked.

"Yeah."

"So... what'd ya get?"

"... Clean-up."

Everyone at the table then said at the same time: "oooooooooooooooooooooh."

"I know. Why God?"

"Heh. Don't worry. At least your personal problems will be mopped away." Zero couldn't help making the joke.

"Yeah. Fuck you too," Leebroz said as he lifted his tray and left.

"Damn. I hope he stays long enough to be reassigned. I mean, who wants to be a janitor?" said Woxal.


	2. Shine Bright Red

Book 2

The next day, Zero awoke at 0700 and remembered he had to go to building #74 for 'technician's school.' He was also ordered to wear his armor. He didn't give it a second thought. "Damn. Why am I a technician? I wanted to be a warrior, out on missions. Well, at least Kalbon and George'll be with me." The mechanics, well, at MHH anyway, were nurses to the technicians. That's right, nurses. Zero couldn't help but giggle. They're gonna hand me the scalpel, he thought.

He arrived at the classroom 30 minutes before class started. His instructor was a rather tall female reploid. She stood at an astounding 6'6. He thought about it, realized he was 6'5, and said, "Shit! she's taller than me!" Her name was Ms. Fropea. "Three guesses as to why she's a Miss," he joked to himself. The classroom was large and semi-circular, all on level ground.

Zero could see Kalbon and George on the other end of the room, but he decided that he should sit alone so he could think and actually try to excel in this field. After all, it was his assignment. There was only one empty seat anyway. It was next to the most beautiful, sexy girl in the room (he thought). As he walked to his seat, he thought of what he might say to her, this being their first meeting. He didn't want to, but he accidentally thought something nasty (yep, reploids have _those _parts, too), but then, catching himself, realized it be best not to think about it.

She _was_ the most beautiful reploid there. She looked young, really young. You might think she just turned 15 or 16. She looked Oriental, maybe Thai or Chinese with a twist of Californian, but he couldn't discern from the two if he wanted to (Zero's not racist, he's just a little stereotypical). Her hair was an absolutely _luscious_ shade of Black, rolled into two identical buns at the top of her head, and they were held together by chopsticks (who would of guessed?!). Her lips were full and seemed to beg him for a kiss. Under her magenta and maroon armor, he could tell she was voluptuous beyond belief. She had braces (yep, reploids truly are this realistic), but he didn't care. He was entranced by her immortal splendor.

'Focus on her FACE, not her CHEST,' he repeated to himself as he got closer to his destination. "I'll just wing it, and hope for the best," he said. "H-hey."

"Hello."

"Um, I'm... uh... Z-Zero Omega." 'OH SHIT! I SAID MY FULL NAME! DAMN IT, SHE'LL THINK I'M A TOTAL NERD FOR THIS!!!' his brain blasted. Then, for a moment he looked like he was dead.

"I'm Christine Kas. It's nice to meet you," she said as she smiled and extended her hand, gesturing a handshake. Zero returned the handshake, also with a somewhat forced smile.

"Oh, I definitely need to get acquainted with you," he said in the most romantic voice he was capable of, as he sat. Christine giggled, in the typical 'I don't know if I want to flirt with you yet' style. "Are you also in Class C?"

"Of course," she retorted. "If I weren't, wouldn't I still be in Training?" She seemed to hate his asking.

"Oh, I uh,"

"Oh MY! I'm sorry Zero. I didn't mean to make you look like a total idiot."

* Zero: anime sweat drop *

"It's OK. It was a dumb question anyway." 'Hm. A few personality kinks, but I think she'd be great,' he thought.

'He's cute. But maybe not _that_ cute,' she thought with a pencil in her mouth, staring at Zero's gleaming armor. But then, she remembered something. Wasn't Zero Omega the name of that guy who came in at Class C because of his fighting skills? Why did he do basic training, and why isn't he Class B, out on missions? "Hey Z." She asked him the questions she was thinking.

"Yeah, because I wanted to, and I don't know." 'She gave me a nickname! Happy days!' he thought. "I did hope to be a Warrior, hell, warrior is in my **_designation_**, for cryin' out loud. But when I asked the MHH Board, they said that a designation is what the creator had _intended_ for the reploid. Then they argued that in MHH, a reploid must first prove himself worthy before he is assigned any task. That's why my friend X is a Warrior. He's the most athletic reploid you'll ever see."

"Don't worry. Soon, you'll get an opportunity to prove yourself. I know you will," she said with a thumbs-up. Zero loved her optimism, among other traits.

Just then, Zero started to think about something. What was the point of me getting promoted to Class C when I enlisted? I didn't get any benefits, I sure as HELL didn't get paid, and all my friends were promoted to Class C when they finished Basic Training. What the F...

His thinking process was then interrupted. "Hey ZEEEERRRO," said the seemingly half-drunken instructor. "Who created you?"

Zero and Christine hadn't noticed that class had started. "Hmmm? Oh. Dr. Wily."

"Oh yeah, well I think he coulda done a BETTA JOB on you, you stupid frickin' piece o' scrap metal!"

"WHAT!?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?"

"NO CUSSING, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! He shoulda fixed your FACE! NOBODY makes IDIOT 'loids as UGLY as you!!"

Zero had heard from friends before that Ms. Fropea was harsh, but he didn't think she was this harsh. This bitch was MEGA-harsh!

"You're pissin' me off," he said, half to himself.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU, IDIOT!"

"I SAID, YOU'RE PISSIN' ME OFF!!" This time, he was even louder than his old DI's. With that, the whole class gasped, excepting Christine. Instead, she smiled to herself. 'God, he's such a man.'

"FUCK YOU ALL!! UUUUUUUUUUUUURGH! AAAAAaaaaaaaa..." Ms. Fropea's voice trailed off, and without warning, she started blasting her buster at everyone.

"Get down!" Zero said as he jumped on top of Christine. "Stay here." As he said that, he noticed that she was blushing. "Sorry."

"ALL RIGHT, IT'S YOUR TURN, BITCH!" Zero felt enraged and had an adrenaline rush unlike anything he'd ever felt before. His eyes turned blood red. He was almost... a different person. He dashed at the large reploid that was supposed to lecture them on the duties of technicians, and gave her a dead-on shot in her face. He then quickly dashed backwards, hoping for time to charge his special Z-buster. He didn't want anyone to find out, but he couldn't help it. He was, of course, the only reploid advanced enough at that time to charge his buster, or dash, for that matter.

Fropea then started to shoot her buster in 4 different directions, seemingly aimed at his classmates. "SHIT!!" he then dashed back into the fray.


	3. Fighting Spirit

Book 3

Zero had to protect his classmates. He had to protect Kalbon and George. HE HAD TO SAVE CHRISTINE!!! Fropea's buster shots were timed and precise, and didn't look like they could miss their target. But Zero, well, _that's_ another story. HE could dash. It's a good thing he could, too, because on just his feet he knew he wasn't fast enough to absorb the shots Fropea fired. Not like X is. Unfortunately, though, he couldn't charge his buster if he had to keep getting hit. 

"Damn it!! Why me?" he said to himself as he took all the damage for his classmates. "EVERYBODY OUT!! GET OUT BEFORE THIS PMS' N BITCH SHOOTS YOU!!" The sense of urgency in his voice could easily be heard. Electric sparks could be seen shooting from his body as he took damage.

"Zero! you better show up for class tomorrow!" Christine wanted to say something sweet to Zero, she might never see him again. She stood up from where she fell, and as she left, she shed a tear of concern for Zero as she ran outside.

"Now that we're alone, Fro-bitch, I got a lesson to teach YOU!!"

"FUK U!"

"She's lost it." He started to charge his buster. Then, he jumped at the nearest wall and began climbing his way up. By kicking. When he reached the top, he kicked off the wall hard and dashed at the same time, giving him a spring-loaded leap that made him sail across the room. Before he reached the opposite wall, however, he turned around in mid-air and let Fropea taste his charged shot. The energy wave itself was dazzling. It was a bright aqua-colored circular ball of energy that was spiraled around by intertwining, yellow, ribbon-shaped energy. In its wake it left small, blue, shining stars. He shot it twice without recharging, either. "So long, BEEEEEEOTCH!!" He didn't know if he overdid it, because he never had to use that before. Between him charging and his landing on the opposite wall, 5 seconds had occurred.

Zero let out a sigh of relief. "Oy vey," he gasped. "I hope I'm not prosecuted for this." Nonchalantly, he picked up his book bag and walked out of room. He didn't want any publicity now, or ever.

Sure enough, as soon as he got back to his room, his communication device started beeping.

"God, I hate it when my head rings. Communication device on." He tossed his book bag onto his hibernation chamber.

"Zero Omega?"

"What." He started to take off his armor, it was pretty hot when he wore it, and the 90-degree weather didn't help.

"You are to report to the MHH office building at once, and with your armor. That's an order."

"Sure thing. Bye."

"Goodbye."

"Communication device off. Shit on me." It was _way _too hot for him to wear that thing to the office building. He then remembered his classmates, and thought of the questionable situation he left them in. "I better call George and Kalbon. Communication device on. Kalbon code F-R-E-A-K-Y."

"Yellow?"

"Kalbon? It's Zero."

"Zero! What the HELL happened back there? Did you beat her ass, huh? Did you kill her, huh? Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

"Slow down, man. First, yes, I beat her ass. Second, I need to ask you something."

"What's up, Teacher Slayer?"

"Shut up. Did you see any of the fight?"

"Nope. Didn't see a thing. Sure wish I coulda, though."

"What about George?"

"...What about him?"

"Did he see the fight?"

"He couldn't have. He was running with me."

"On the beach?"

"......You piss me off, man." Zero laughed heartily.

"Alright. We'll talk later."

"Um... ok. Bye."

"Bye. Man. I really wish I had Christine's communication code. I want to talk to her again... oh well. It can't be helped." He dumped the books out of his book bag and then stuffed his armor into it. He had a 2-mile hike to the main office building ahead of him.

Luckily for him, there was plenty of shade and places to rest before he reached the building. Halfway there, he sat on a bench to relax. He thought of what had been happening since he enlisted. "Why did I really come here?" he asked himself.

"Maybe you wanted to prove yourself to the reploids of the world," a shrill yet beautiful voice beckoned.

"Hmmm? Christine!? How... what... uh... um..."

"Calm down Zero. I wanted to ask you something." After he calmed down, Zero replied:

"Shoot, Christy."

"Well, I wanted to know how you were able to save us. No reploid could possibly have absorbed ALL of those shots."

"Well, um, can you keep a secret? I mean, really keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I am a very special reploid. I can do things no other reploid can. If we had some privacy, I could show you..."

"Zero, I, I hardly know you!"

"No, no, no. Not that. I mean battle skills. I can charge my buster."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that, instead of just the basic shot of energy, I can put all of the energy together in a mass and shoot it all at once. The longer I charge, the bigger it gets. But I do have a limit."

"Zero! That's impossible!"

"Sorry. You're wrong. I didn't want anyone to know, so I had to hide it. That's why I'm not a Warrior. I held back. As far as anyone else knows, I'm just average."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just my creator, but he's dead."

"Didn't you say there were _things_ you could do? As in more than one?"

"Yeah. I can dash."

"What do you mean? So can I."

"No you can't. This is special. Whenever I trigger it, I speed off at 40 mph in the direction I'm facing, plus I can do it while on a wall. In every sense, they're rocket shoes, except I can't use it in the air."

"Zero... this is amazing!!"

"I know. They'll probably ask me why I kept this a secret till now."

"Who?"

"The pricks in the office building, pardon my french. They ordered me to go there today, and that's where I'm going."

"Zero..."

"What?"

"Why did you save us?"

"...I guess... I guess I just felt like it. I didn't want you or my friends to get hurt, anyways."

"Be careful, Zero. You're freaking me out. If you want to talk, my code is C-A-M-A-M-A."

"Thanks, Christine. I'll see you later." Zero then picked up his bag and headed for the tower in the distance. he wondered what awaited him there...


	4. Zero gets a little serious

Book 4

Zero was inconceivably nervous. As he opened the ornate double-doors with a quick shove, he saw Christine in the distance. She was talking and laughing with her friends. 'Did she follow me?' Zero thought. He certainly hoped so, because that would mean asking her out would be a shoe-in. He didn't know why, but whenever he saw her, she calmed his nerves, and it freaked him out. 'Dammit, I'm a bachelor! Think Bachelor-ish thoughts...' he thought. Beyond that, though, his indoor surroundings were colorful and infinite; he couldn't see a wall at the other end of the room. Most of the wall was covered in sky pattern wallpaper, giving more depth to the illusion.

"Hello?"

"Hmm? What? Oh!" Zero looked forward to see a beautiful female receptionist reploid, but she wasn't as breathtaking as Christine. To Zero, there was no comparison.

"Are you Zero Omega?"

"Yeah."

"You have been summoned."

"Where do I go?"

"Go east until you hit a wall, then make a left, and it's the third door on your left."

"Mmmkay. Drugs are bad..." (He was watching the TV archive the day before his hectic encounter with Fropea, and South Park was one of his favorites, plus there was Scooby-Doo and Beavis & Butt-head.)

"Excuse Me?"

"Nuthin'. See ya when I leave."

"Have a good day sir!" You could almost sense how fake the sincerity in her expression was.

Now he just needed to get there. The walk was almost as tiring and thirst provoking as the walk he took to get here, but the air conditioning and occasional water fountains made this walk easier. When he finally arrived, he opened the door to find three men in lab coats.

"What's up?"

"Zero, don't you realize what's going on?" The tallest one asked.

"Nope, not a clue."

"Then, we'll explain it. After we introduce ourselves..." this time, the chubby one talked. The last one was tall _and_ chubby.

"I am Dr. Yorvu." He was the chubby one.

"I am Dr. Light." Tall and chubby.

"I am Dr. Stij." Tall.

"I am Zero." Red guy.

Light said, "Hasn't X told you about the maverick occurrences? I thought he was your friend."

Zero replied harshly. "Hey! He's a good friend! He's just out on missions all the time. We don't have time to play Playstation64 anymore, and his communication device is only for missions now."

"I created X to be methodical, and he'd call you if he had the chance. But he doesn't, because the missions are all too common; and nobody has the ability to really help him. But you can change that. Don't think that nobody saw that Fropea incident."

"Hmph. How much did you see?" Zero retorted.

"All of it, Zero. All of it." Stij said.

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"We've got serious plans for you Zero, serious plans." Yorvu talked this time.

"What kind of plans," Zero had to ask.

"It won't be easy, Doctor," Stij said to Dr. Light.

"I know, but it needs to be done," he replied.

"Hello? Am I in this conversation?" Zero was growing impatient with the odd-looking doctorates.

"Zero, your abilities precede you. You know about them as well as your creator did. You need to tell us; where are the modifications for charging your buster and dashing in that reploid body of yours?"

"If I tell you, are you gonna cut me open?"

"We may, yes. But think about it, Zero. What if all the maverick hunters had the same abilities as you? What if they were all just as powerful? The maverick hunters could easily mow down all enemy forces. Isn't that worth a sacrifice?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sacrifice!? I thought you could just analyze the parts and write down how to make one or something."

"Well, yes, but you would lose your individuality as a powerful reploid."

"However, we've prepared a distinct piece of equipment and are prepared to give it to you, if you agree with this." Yorvu said.

"What is it?"

"An energy sabre."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

The 'Z' class upgrades were only issued to hunters and commanders who distinguished themselves from the rest of their comrades, and they were applied through the use of capsules. Once the reploid was within the capsule, it would quickly and automatically upgrade one of the four reploid systems. The systems are: Head (sensors), Body (armor), Arms (buster), and Legs (acceleration). On a side note, only X is able to assimilate new technologies into weapons, and so his buster was also analyzed. Thanks to that, there are now three kinds of busters: Mega busters (can't charge, can't assimilate), X-busters (can charge, can assimilate), and Z-busters (can charge(2 shots), can't assimilate). Most hunters have Mega busters, however 3 have X-busters and 1 has a Z-buster, because those who are good enough to receive a Z-buster opt not to, thinking the power to assimilate is better than 2 charged shots. Other buster types are currently being researched. Also, scientists hope to develop an air-dash system within the year.

2 years later

Zero had a lot of experiences over the two years that passed. The most prominent of them was that he was now Class A. That's right, he's a commander now. Ironically, X was under his command. Despite having been a hunter for so long, X couldn't compete with Zero, because he still hadn't received an upgrade. Only his X-buster kept him as a hunter.

Another experience that Zero had (shield your children) was his first girlfriend. After thinking about it a long time, he finally worked up the balls required to ask Christine out, and she accepted rather eagerly. Oh, they had so much fun. After watching a great romantic comedy at the local movie theatre, they went to an amusement park, played at the arcade, and even had an expensive dinner. Afterwards, Christine asked Zero if he'd ever had a girlfriend before, and when he said no, she was sold. His incredible innocence was so... sexy. She then invited him to her room (they're still at MHH, you know).

*flashback*

"So Zero, what do you think of my room? Tidy?"

"Uh... uh, yeah." Zero was so nervous, he was sweating out of every pore of his body.

"You're getting hot, huh? You look like you could use a drink. I'll get the wine."

"Wine??" 'What the hell... ooooooooooooooh. She wants me, doesn't she? Ho shit.' Zero thought.

"I hope you like red wine," Christine said sensually.

'I hate red wine,' he thought. "I love red wine!" As she poured the wine into two shimmering wine glasses, Zero started to become more aware of Christine's physical features. 'Oh God, her breasts are perfect... maybe they fit just right in my hand... and those legs, aw man. I can't take it anymore!!' Zero was now sweating more than ever.

"Hey Christine, why did you bring me here?" he said as he picked up his wine glass and took a sip. 'Ugh. I hate this.'

"Well, I just," her words seemed to trail off as she slowly sat down on her bed. 'I want to have sex with you.' she thought. The bed was a double bed, too.

Zero sat down also. "Christine, do you like me?"

"Zero, I..." Zero knew what was coming, since Christine was inching ever closer to him. He could finally answer those lips' call. Zero inched forward as well, and they shared a long, passionate kiss. Their lips parted, and the silence that surrounded them was nerve wrecking. "I love you, Zero."

"Oh God, Christine!" He needed her. Right then and there. He slowly lowered her onto her back, and then, well, you know what happened.

*back to the real world*

"That was the best 3 hours of my life, X."

"Heh, heh, heh. Zero finally got some pussy!" X shouted at Kalbon, Woxal, and George. Zero smiled.


End file.
